Exam Week
by stoleyourgirlfriend
Summary: This may or may not have been written when I should have been studying. Quinn and Rachel get a little sidetracked while studying for winter exams. Smut.


"Okay, Quinn, for $100: Metaphors, onomatopoeia and alliteration are examples of this." Quinn blinks at her tiny girlfriend, still trying hard not to laugh. Rachel sighs. "Commonly used in poetry!"

Smiling slightly, Quinn rests her chin on her hand. "Literary devices?"

Rachel grins broadly. "Yes! Literary devices See what can happen when you stop making fun of the studying techniques and attempt the questions? They're meant to prepare you for the exam, Quinn." The blond shakes her head in dismay.

"I don't see why we have to play Jeopardy to study, can't we just quiz each other?" Quinn quickly wishes she could take back her words - the look on Rachel's face is alarming.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! This is your English 12 examination! It is _very _important as far as scholarships go!" The brunette looks like a ruffled hen. Quinn tries to suppress giggles at this thought. "So are your mathematics, chemistry and human biology marks, those are in here too!" Quinn sighs and Rachel realizes she's making zero progress. "Do you want to lose a scholarship simply because you didn't want to study?"

Quinn shakes her head, and Rachel smiles, satisfied. "Good. Now, pick a category."

The blond flops her head onto the table, peering at the game board out of the corner of her eye. "Uhm, bio, I guess."

Rachel reaches towards a neatly stacked pile. "The heart is made up of this -" Quinn sighs, louder than she intends. Rachel readjusts her skirt and glares at the blond.

"Problem, Quinn?" she snaps a little.

Embarrassed, Quinn shrugs, although she does find Rachel's concern very sweet - and her rants are pretty cute, honestly. "It's not that I don't want to study, Rach. I just think a Jeopardy game was a lot of trouble to go through for something as simple as a couple exams. You know we're going to end up fucking, anyway."

"Language!" Rachel scolds, making Quinn burst out with a laugh. Rachel glances back at her glittery handmade Jeopardy board. "We will not be engaging in sexual activity tonight, Quinn, I regret. No relations until after we've written our examinations."

Quinn pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, green eyes darting up and down her girlfriend's body. "Are you sure? Cause I think I'd be able to concentrate much better if I got to do something first."

Rachel falters in her confidence for a moment - just long enough, Quinn thinks. "Yeah? What do you have to do?"

Quinn smiles seductively. "You."

The brunette's willpower dissolves into a barely concealed whimper. "Oh." Quinn takes the opportunity to leap out of her seat and press her lips to the girl's neck, sucking gently. "_Oh_." Rachel breathes out. Quinn's hand reaches the back of Rachel's throat and squeezes gently, forcing her closer.

Rachel knocks Quinn back onto the couch, Quinn saying a silent prayer that Rachel's fathers won't come downstairs. Rachel told them to stay upstairs if possible, anyway - they'd need quiet for studying. 'Studying.' Quinn moans quietly as Rachel's lips ghost along her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. "Studying," she murmurs, making Rachel's lips pull up into a smile as she lifts Quinn's white sweater to kiss her stomach.

Rachel's nimble hands unbutton Quinn's pants, tugging the black denim down her legs before dragging her fingers across her pink panties. "You're wet, Quinn," the brunette sighs, pulling the underwear down then leaning between Quinn's thighs. She pauses, knowing it drives Quinn crazy. It does. She lifts her hips up towards Rachel's mouth, silently begging her to just start already because her cool breath on Quinn's cunt is just delicious.

"Rach, do it!" Quinn whines desperately. Rachel grins.

"Do what, Quinn? Use your words. We're studying, remember?" Quinn wiggles a little. Of course.

"Lick me." Rachel shudders visibly at Quinn's words, full of lust.

"Lick me what, Quinn?"

"Lick me _now_." Quinn tries. Attempting to smother a smile, Rachel dips her head lower and shakes it no. "Fine, please. Please put your tongue on me and make me cum. Make me scream your name, please."

This satisfies the brunette, who dips her mouth down to touch her lips to the inside of Quinn's thigh. She makes a show of kissing her way to Quinn's clit, kissing all around the sensitive area before finally latching on and sucking hard, rough, maybe inflicting pain. Quinn releases a garbled noise of pleasure and threads her hands through Rachel's hair, clinging to her. "Fuck, Rachel, _yes_!" Rachel giggles against her girlfriend's dripping pussy, making Quinn arch and shudder. "Oh Jesus Christ," she whispers.

Rachel's right hand slides off of Quinn's hip and between her legs, before a fingertip enters Quinn gently. Rachel smiles at Quinn's moan and pushes it all the way in, thrusting back and forth gently as Quinn picks up a rhythm, moving her body with Rachel's. "Oh, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ me!" Rachel moans back, Quinn thrusting against her mouth, and pulls her finger out of Quinn to flick her clit roughly. "YES, Rachel! Fuck yes!" Rachel tongues Quinn's entrance for a moment before Quinn comes completely undone.

"Rachel, oh - oh fucking - yes - don't stop!" She begs, riding it out, seeing fireworks as she squeezes her eyes shut and holds Rachel's head against her. Rachel keeps going until Quinn's body collapses into the couch, spent and exhausted.

Rachel crawls up on top of her girlfriend at last. "Can you concentrate now?" She asks, smiling devilishly.

Quinn sighs, a sparkle in her girlfriend's eye despite their shared exhaustion. If she went through all this trouble just for studying, the least Quinn can do is - well, study. "I suppose so."

"Great. I have an idea for studying human biology." the brunette grins, already tugging off her skirt.


End file.
